You made this happen
by doesthislookinfectedtoyou
Summary: Summary: Angst. Get these two together, and they're bound to combust. Katniss and Gale in a destructive relationship after the end. Song-fic to Ex-Factor by Lauryn Hill. One-shot


_Summary: Katniss and Gale in a destructive relationship after the end. Heard this song and immediately thought this up. Song-fic to Ex-Factor by Lauryn Hill. One-shot_

I exhale loudly, lying on my side, facing the window. Someone sits up next to me. Someone. I feel Gale sleepily stretch, and then move to place his arms around me. I jump and he places a gentle kiss to my shoulder.

_It could all be so simple_

We had sex again last night. Have almost every night since he showed up that day. Mostly to chase away the demons, but I'm scared because he looks at me like he loves me and he looks at me like he needs me which is dangerous because this is Gale and if he even _wants _something, he takes it and he thinks he _needs _me and, and…

_It could all be so simple_

_But you'd rather make it hard_

He yawns, "Mmm Catnip," he says, sitting up. "Breakfast?"

He wants to play house with me. Thinks this is more than just a fuck, and I'll be the first to admit that it is. It _is_ just more than mindless shagging because turning to look at him in the daylight, he's still the boy I met in the forest so long ago.

_Loving you is like a battle_

Gale and I, me and Gale, we used to be best friends. Coming into adolescence, everyone assumed we'd be married, and I'd toyed with the idea of course, but I'd been able to keep him at a distance. Somewhere along the way, the lines got blurred. And now here we are. Two people who have shared such intimate acts in the dark, and can't even look each other in the eye. Well, I'm the one with the problem and it's all my fault he's happy and I'm miserable.

_And we both end up with scars_

_Tell me who I have to be?_

The funny thing is, he's here because he wants me, needs me; but I have no idea what I want from him, or even, if he has anything to offer me.

"Katniss?" He's worried now. No one else would know it, hearing his tone though, because he sounds furious. Fawn to fox in five seconds. Leave it to Gale. I stand and retrieve my clothes from the floor, yanking them on. I'm the only one who would put up with this bullshit.

_Tell me who I have to be?_

_To get some reciprocity _

_See no one loves you more than me_

_And no one ever will_

I'm the only one who puts up with him and the one _I_ want can't or won't put up with me so this is my reality. Everything's…

"Hello?" Christ, he sounds livid.

_No matter how I think we grow_

_You always seem to let me know _

_It ain't working_

_It ain't working_

Only one thing to do. I bend to pull on my boots. "Where the fuck do you think _you're _going? Huh?" I march past him toward the door, I don't need this.

He grabs my arm and swings me back. "What? So, you thought you'd just turn up, get your's , and then leave!"

I find my voice. "Don't you dare go there with me! Where were you, huh?" I spit out. Gale pushes a hand through his hair, sighs dramatically. "Those first few years? Huh? Busy drowning your sorrows with Capital whores—"

"Watch your mouth!"

"You know, you pissed off, and I needed you. I needed my _friend_." I shouldn't have said that. I know the second it leaves my mouth and now he's **feral**, sends a lamp flying and pushes me back into the wall.

"_Fuck_ you, Katniss! You're selfish, is what you are." Oh no, this again. Please not this. But, yes it is. Gale grabs up his lighter from a fallen nightstand and strides over to the bed with purpose. Me pulling at him, clawing trying to hold him back.

_And when I'd try to walk away_

_You'd hurt yourself to make me stay _

_This is crazy_

His rant continues. This time he's imitating my voice. "_Me, me, me. __I'm __the Mockingjay! __I'm __leading the rebellion! __I __did it because __I__ love that stupid, cunting town boy!" _

I sink down onto the floor against the wall as sheets pillows go flying. Push my hands into my hair and stare at the floor. Oh fuck, Oh fuck oh fuck oh _fuck. _ I had thought maybe he didn't know about Peeta.

Gale's ceased throwing things around the room and is perched on the window ledge. We're five floors up in this stupid new high rise they've built, where Gale lives. Fuck, I thought he didn't know about Peeta.

_This is crazy_

He's still fidgeting with the lighter. Flicking it on and off. On and off. He's mumbling.

"I love her. Iloveheriloveherilove…his fault."

I should call for him. Even try to talk him off the ledge. But, I just sit still. And sing softly instead.

_Care for me, care for me_

_I know you care for me _

_There for me, there for me_

_Said you'd be there for me_

_Cry for me, Cry for me _

_You said you'd die for me_

He peeks over his shoulder at me. Defeated and disheveled, singing into my shoes.

_Give to me, give to me_

_Why won't you live for me?_

Silence. Then. "Not. Without. You."

_AN/ Bit more serious than my other fics, but please tell me honestly what you think. I am still fairly new to this and want to get better. Also, definitely listen to the song if you have a chance. It's beautiful, one of my favorites. Ex Factor by Lauryn Hill. Peace_


End file.
